TV-OUAT-Captain Swan-captainswaneditsouat
by Captainswaneditsouatella
Summary: Captain Swan going through multiple avengers some revolving around sirens and cops and others revolving around blankets. • Follow my instgram @captain swan edits ouat
1. Wailing sirens

The sirens wailed and the smoke arose in the distance as Killian was making his regular run to Granny's. It was his day at the station while Emma was at Snow's helping watch Neal. As the trucks passed him he worried slightly-must be because of him just being married he doesn't want to loose her again-Of where the fire is. He's on his break so David should be going with them. He looks back just to make sure. 'Don't turn left, don't turn left please' he silently hopes. They turn left. Right towards Snow and David's neighborhood. The smoke is now clouding the area; just barely reaching the station across the town. His concern for his wife but also his parents-in-law overpowers his calm side as he starts sprinting to reach the place where the fire is coming from. His darkest and most terrifying thoughts cloud his mind as he reaches the source of the flames. His heart drops as Snow and David's house-half burnt and still in flames-is surrounded by ambulances and police cars. Killian searches for the sherif car and more importantly-Emma. He's skimming through the people sitting in the ambulances getting treated for their burns as his eyes land on her. He runs over and stops in front of her. She's covered in soot and her hands and arms are covered in burns big and small. Her hair is matted and stuck to her forehead. She looks up at him with relief and with love. If not for the burns and him being worried of hurting her, Killian would have enveloped her in a big hug while kissing her forehead. He feels utter relief and sits next to her. He doesn't say anything-there's nothing to say. While one arm is getting bandaged her other reaches for Killian's. Although they are heavily bandaged and she winces at the touch, she smiles. "I went back in to help everyone get out." She looks at her feet as silent tears fall because of the pain. She expects him to scold her for being so stupid putting herself in danger like that, but he doesn't say anything; just stares at her and she can see relief and love in his deep blue eyes. Killian can think of nothing but how bloody brave and kind his wife is-always putting herself before others-though it scares him to death. After the nurse finishes patching her up, Emma hops down and starts trying to work her way to Snow who was a few blocks down. She had helped the children get away from the smoke. Emma winces and immediately Killian puts his hand on the small of her back and stops her. "Emma you can barely walk and those burns are serious, your mother will be alright. We need to get home" she gives him a look that says he's annoying but right. She lets him pick her up and through winces and more tears Killian has her in his arms. "I know you were worried and I'm sorry" she finally says as they are outside their house. Killian puts her down and gently takes her hand in his. "This is who you are, I knew what was in for me when I married you. I wouldn't ever ask you to change. I'm just glad your safe" they smile as each other and walk inside. Killian helps Emma wash her hair-being careful not to get the burns-and eventually they are snuggling on the couch watching TV. Not many words were exchanged that day between them. Just the relief that both were ok.


	2. Blankets

Emma never liked furniture shopping. The 'home sweet home' and 'family' embroidered pillows made her cringe and find the nearest exit(for obvious reasons). However this time, with him, it felt right. His brow furrowed as he was evaluating a sofa. "What else do we need, Swan?" He looked up at her. His blue eyes-as blue as the sea-started at her with love. He gathered that she wasn't listening and he leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips. She remembered what he had asked and hastily tried to remember what they hadn't gotten. "Pillows..., a sofa, a bed..., curtains..., blankets." She looked up at him. "We need blankets." She led him through the quilt and blanket aisle. Killian stood there amused as Emma piled on blanket after blanket in the cart. One of them even had sailboats on it and another had pirate skulls. He liked that.

They came home after s cold rainy day. As soon as Emma took her boots off she made a beeline for the couch. She was just about to sit down as he grabbed her waist and pulled her in for a deep kiss. Emma giggled after when he started peppering her with kisses. He sat down and she settled herself right next to him. Her head on his lap and a book in her hands. She grabbed the 2 blankets sitting on the arm of the couch and sat up to cover Killian in one, then layer back down to cover herself with one. She purposefully gave him the sailboat one and herself the patterned one. Killian smiles to himself-the women was bloody obsessed-but he loved her knowing all her quirks and flaws-he had many himself.

He came home alone. He doesn't even remember what they fought about. He hated fighting with her. Whatever they thought about; it was irrelevant. She was the only thing relevant. He walked over to the window seat where she laid. Head resting on elbows and tissues scattering the floor. Half a wine bottle remained and a half drunken glass. She was so perfect. He tried to get the blanket out from under her-she was like deadweight when she was asleep-and draped it around her. He went up to bed alone that night.

He felt a shift of the mattress as she squeezed in. Cold hands brushed against his back and she pulled up the covers to her chin. "I'm sorry" she whispered. Her hand wrapped around his waist and her other touched his head; playing with the hair at the bottom of his neck. He didn't say anything, just pulled her hand closer to his stomach. No, I'm sorry is what he wanted to say. Her heard soft breaths almost inaudible as he looked over his shoulder to find her head resting on it. She was asleep. He smiled at her peaceful expression and went back to sleep.

It had been one of those days that seemed like it wouldn't end, that day that seemed like the whole world was against her. She was sitting on one of the park benches. Her face in her hands and her tears hot trailing down her cheeks. It wasn't a fight with Killian, in fact there was no fight at all. Just s really hard day. She herd footsteps and looked up to see him walking towards her. A Granny's to-go bag in one hand and one of the larger blankets they had bought in the other. He really did know her that well. He sat down and hesitantly unfolded the blanket. He scooted closer and let her head fall onto his chest. He covered her and himself in the blanket(the one with the skulls)and took out the contents of the bag. "A grilled cheese with a side of onion rings?" He looked at her with a half smile hoping she would crack one too. She didn't. Tears were still running down her cheeks as she snapped and let Killian hold her. "I also got hot chocolate with cinnamon in case it was this bad" he whispered. He used his hooked hand and lived up her chin so that she had to look at him. "You can always talk to me, come to me, laugh to me, or cry to me. I will always be there Emma" she gave a tearful smile and-within a matter of minutes-had devoured the grilled cheese and onion rings. She smiled this time with no tears-just a tear-stained face and dipped her cocoa.


End file.
